Anjuro Katagiri
Anjuro Katagiri (片桐 安十郎 Katagiri Anjūrō), besser als Angelo (アンジェロ Anjero) bekannt, ist ein Schurke aus Diamond is Unbreakable, dem vierten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der vierten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er ist der erste Schurke, gegen den Josuke Higashikata antritt. Er wurde im Original von Kenji Hamada und im Englischen von Lex Lang gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Angelo wurde im Jahr 1964 in der japanischen Kleinstadt Morio geboren und wuchs dort auch auf. Mit 12 Jahren saß er bereits wegen Raub und Vergewaltigung im Gefängnis. Er gilt als der widerlichste und gefährlichste Verbrecher in Japan und verbrachte seine Jugend überwiegend im Gefängnis. Im März 1994 traf er zufällig auf drei Vierzehnjährige, vergewaltigte zwei von ihnen und ermordete sie. Den dritten Jungen entführte er und verlangte ein Lösegeld, was schließlich zu seiner Verhaftung führte. Als die Polizei Angelos Versteck nach dem Jungen durchsuchte, fanden sie nur dessen Leiche; seine Geschlechtsteile waren abgetrennt und an einen Pfosten genagelt worden. Für seine Verbrechen wurde Angelo schließlich zum Tode verurteilt. Er erhielt seinen Stand im Jahr 1998, einen Monat vor seiner Hinrichtung. Er saß in einer schlaflosen Nacht in seiner Gefängniszelle, doch "der Mann in Schuluniform" erschien zu Angelos Schrecken in seiner Zelle. Er hatte einen Bogen und einen Stand-Pfeil und feuerte Angelo den Pfeil direkt in den Hals, wodurch er ihm seinen Stand, Aqua Necklace, verlieh. Nijimura wartete ab, ob Angelo den Prozess überleben würde und als sich herausstellte, dass Angelo tatsächlich überlebt hatte, gratulierte Nijimura ihm zu seinem Potential und klärte ihn über seine neue Fähigkeit auf. Er zog Angelo den Stand aus dem Hals und verschwand dann. Angelos Stand, Aqua Necklace, fährt mit Flüssigkeit in die Körper seiner Opfer ein, wenn diese sie trinken. Nachdem er getrunken wurde, kann Angelo von diesen Personen Besitz ergreifen. Als Angelo schließlich hingerichtet werden sollte, misslang die Hinrichtung und Angelo konnte kurz darauf dank seines Stands aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen. Letzte Morde in Morio Während Angelo eines Tages durch die Straßen von Morio schreitet, rempelt er in zwei Zivilisten hinein. Diese weisen ihn arrogant zurecht und laufen dann weiter, während sie noch über Angelo lästern. Daher fällt ihnen nicht auf, dass Angelo umgedreht ist und auf die beiden zustürmt, bis es zu spät ist und Angelo einen von ihnen an der Schulter packt. Er ermordet die Frau und lässt ihre Leiche im Gebüsch abseits der Straße zurück. Von dem Mann ergreift er hingegen durch seinen Stand Besitz und beschließt, seinen Spaß mit ihm zu haben. Er schickt den Mann in die Stadt, so dass dieser in einem Laden durchdreht, die Kassiererin als Geisel nimmt und droht, sie zu ermorden. Die Situation wird entschärft, als zufällig der Stand-Nutzer Josuke Higashikata auftaucht und den scheinbar durchgedrehten Mann aufhält. Erst als Angelos Stand aus dem Mund des Manns hervorkriecht und sich überrascht zeigt, dass es in Morio einen weiteren Stand-Nutzer gibt, erkennt Josuke, dass der Mann nicht aus eigenem Willen gehandelt hat. Der Stand behauptet interessiert, dass er Josuke im Auge behalten wird, bevor er sich durch die Kanalisation verzieht. Nachdem er durch seinen Stand von Josuke erfahren hat, sucht Angelo dessen Haus auf und beobachtet es. Er sieht Josukes Mutter in der Garage und beschließt, sie umzubringen und Josukes Leben zu zerstören. Da er als Milchmann getarnt ist, schöpft Josukes Mutter keinen Verdacht, als er sich nähert. Er jubelt ihr eine Flasche Milch unter, durch die Aqua Necklace nach dem Trinken von ihr Besitz ergreifen kann. Da der Verschluss jedoch kaputt ist, fordert die Frau eine neue Flasche und Angelo muss vorerst unerfolgreich von dannen ziehen. Seinen Frust lässt er an einem anderen Zivilisten aus, der seinen Hund spazieren führt. Er beißt dem Hund den Kopf ab, packt den Mann beim Hals und spuckt ihm das Blut in den Mund, so dass Aqua Necklace durch die Konsumierung von Flüssigkeit Besitz über den Mann ergreifen kann. Er lässt Aqua Necklace auch sofort aus dem Schädel des Manns hervorbrechen, so dass er von innen heraus zerrissen wird. Angelo bleibt aber dennoch an Josukes Mutter dran und kann ihr seinen Stand durch ihren Morgenkaffee einflößen. Josuke bemerkt dies jedoch und nutzt seinen eigenen Stand um blitzschnell den Stand aus seiner Mutter herauszureißen, ohne dass diese dabei zu Schaden kommt, und sperrt den Stand in einer Flasche ein. Da ein Stand-Nutzer jeden Schaden nimmt, den sein Stand nimmt, wird Angelo, der sich im Gebüsch vor dem Higashikata-Haus versteckt, vor Schmerzen von den Füßen geworfen als Josuke die Flasche schüttelt. Gerade als er sich wieder aufrappelt, erkennt Angelo geschockt, wie Wachtmeister Higashikata - der ihn verhaftete, als er zwölf Jahre alt war - das Haus betritt. Erst jetzt fällt ihm der Zusammenhang der Namen auf. Angelo kommt zugute, dass er weiß, dass der Wachtmeister sich nach der Nachtschicht immer einen Brandy gönnt. Daher lässt er seinen Stand die Farbe der Flüssigkeit in der Flasche verfärben und als der Wachtmeister sie öffnet und trinkt, kann Angelo Rache nehmen und den Wachtmeister von innen heraus ermorden. Zudem gelingt es dem Stand, aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen - nicht ohne zuvor Josukes Stärke anzuerkennen und zu drohen, dass er ihn töten wird. In den folgenden Tagen beobachtet Angelo das Haus der Familie weiterhin aus der Ferne; diesmal aus einem Baum am Ende der Straße heraus. Als es regnet will er die Situation nutzen, um durch den Regen in den Körper von Josukes Kameraden Jotaro Kujo einzufahren, doch obwohl Jotaro sich mit seinem eigenen Stand zur Wehr setzen kann, sind sie nun im Haus belagert. Im Haus schlägt Angelos Stand nun zu, indem er den Wasserdampf, den ein kochender Teekessel ausströmt, nutzt, um sich fortzubewegen und versucht, dadurch in Josukes Körper einzudringen. Nur durch seine Wachsamkeit kann Josuke dies verhindern. Zudem stellt sich heraus, dass Angelo das Haus betreten, alle Wasserhähne aufgedreht und Löcher ins Dach geschlagen hat, damit das Wasser dadurch eindringt. Angelo genießt es, dass ihm seine Feinde auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert sind und beschließt, die Sache zu beenden. Als Josuke einen Moment lang unachtsam ist, kann Aqua Necklace in ihn einfahren. Josuke hat zuvor aber einen Gummihandschuh verschluckt, so dass der Wasserstand im Handschuh landet, den Josuke nun ausspuckt und zuknoten. Indem er ihn wild herumwirbeln lässt, sorgt Josuke zudem dafür, dass Angelo aus seinem Baum fällt und so seinen Standort offenbart. Angelo versucht nun, zu fliehen, doch da Josuke seinen Stand kontrolliert, hat er keine Chance. Angelo sieht sich in die Ecke gedrängt und kann letztendlich nicht entkommen, da hinter ihm ein Felsen steht und vor ihm die beiden Feinde. Angelo fleht nun um sein Leben, doch Josuke behauptet, dass niemand vorhat, ihn hinzurichten. Stattdessen verwendet Josuke seinen Stand, um Angelo mit dem Felsen hinter ihm zu verschmelzen und ihm so eine ewige Gefangenschaft aufzuerlegen. Er behauptet, dass Angelo auf ewig in der Stadt leben wird, die sein von Angelo ermordeter Großvater so lange beschützt hat, und lässt den besiegten Angelo in seinem felsernen Käfig zurück, so dass nur noch sein Kopf hervorschaut. Bevor Josuke und Jotaro gehen können, warnt Angelo hämisch, dass "der Mann in Schuluniform" die beiden dafür töten wird. Angelo klärt Josuke nun darüber auf, wie er seinen Stand bekommen hat. Dies ist allerdings nur Ablenkung, da es nach wie vor regnet und Angelo Aqua Necklace noch kontrollieren kann. Er lässt den Stand in einen Schuljungen einfahren und droht, ihn zu töten, doch erweckt damit Josukes Zorn. Erneut prügelt Josuke mit seinem Stand auf den Felsen ein, bricht ihn - und Angelo - damit in Stücke und setzt ihn danach in einer anderen Form zusammen. Angelo ist nach wie vor am Leben, doch seine Körperteile sind nun vollständig mit dem Felsen verschmolzen und Angelo ist noch immer bei Bewusstsein. Tatsächlich wird der Felsen schon bald das Stadtwahrzeichen von Morio, ohne dass die Menschen die düstere Wahrheit über den Felsen kennen. Galerie AquaNecklace.png|Angelos Stand, Aqua Necklace AngeloIntro.png|Angelo wird vorgestellt AngeloInhaftiert.png|Angelo im Gefängnis AngeloBösePläne.png|Angelo hat böse Pläne für Josuke und Familie AngeloStandGefangen.png|Angelos Stand wird gefangen AngeloAufKnien.png|Angelo erfährt Schmerz, als sein Stand leidet AngeloStandnebel.png|Angelo nutzt den Dampf, um seinen Stand zu bewegen AngeloBaum.png|Angelo im Baum AngeloStein.png|Angelo verschmilzt mit dem Stein Trivia *Er hat einen IQ von 160. Navigation en:Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig